


𝑫𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆

by Somethingthiswickedcomes



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingthiswickedcomes/pseuds/Somethingthiswickedcomes
Summary: 𝑺𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒚: 𝑺𝒂𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒂 𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒊𝒙𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝒃𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒎. 𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔. 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒐𝒄𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚.





	𝑫𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙰/𝙽 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙺𝙸𝙺𝙸’𝚜 𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖 𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐. 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎. ~ 𝓬𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓪𝓵 𝓑𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓶

It was Sabrina’s sweet sixteen. Sabrina was excited after all her dark baptism was finally here.

A small group of friends where at Roz house for the eclipse party. Knowing it would be her last night out with her friends, she took it and made sure every second counted.

Harvey took out his guitar. “Great Harvey. We can all have a singalong.” Roz looked over with a huge smile. “We Can have it in the spare living room. “

Both Harvey and Sabrina spoke up. “Lead the way, Roz.” Sabrina blushed while Harvey smiled and held her hand. Roz being a good friend and hostess walked them over to, the room.

“Theo walked into the room. What’s going on guys?” Theo looked over at her friends making themselves situated. Roz responded with. “Hey, we are just having a sing-along,”

Theo replied back. “I should go tell the others if this happening with that being said Theo dashed off to find the everyone else.

Sabrina looked over at Roz and Harvey who was tuning his guitar and Roz sipping some soda from her cup.

Some kids with Theo walked in and took seats on the floor circling around the trio. Theo took their spot natural next to Roz. who had spoken up “So what song are we going to sing?’

A girl had chimed in with. “How about something classic like Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong Dream a little dream of me?”

The group in unison “Yes!” Shortly after they busted into laughter. Following the Roz Harvey Sabrina and Theo, who looked at one another.

Before Theo said, “So Harvey Do you know how to play it?” Harvey had nodded and replied back to Theo. “Yes, I think I have a remember learning it for Sabrina.”

A cue of Awes from the group of friends emerge. Leaving a Sabrina Harvey feeling flushed.

Roz and they both looked at one another. Theo cleared their throat. In an obvious manner, “So who’s going to start the song?”

Sabrina quickly responded. “Roz should do the honors since she’s the host.” Her voice was cheerful.

“Brina, I don’t really do the center of attention you know that. Roz seemed unsure as she avoids eye content and played with her gold bracelet.

Harveys voiced his opinion. “Roz what about the school choir in middle school.your solo.” Soon enough everyone in the room was chanting Roz name.

“Okay, I’ll do it but Harvey has to play first. The girl-centered her hairpiece as she smiled at him.

“You’ve got a deal.” He smiled as well as his fingers started to strum the familiar tune.

Roz focused on feeling the song once she had begun to sing she could feel at ease.

Theo Sabrina and Harvey harmonies with Roz following everyone else who was with them.

Sabrina had reached out for her phone. She had tapped a few things before she faced the camera on herself singing the song she scanned the room with her phone, she wanted to keep the memory forever.


End file.
